


Spoken

by Zarius



Category: Original Work, poem - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Other, Prose Poem, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius





	Spoken

Spoken so urgently  
Spoken so preciously  
Spoken so drastically  
Spoken so selflessly  
Spoken with empathy  
Spoken so truthfully  
Spoken with love.


End file.
